Draco as I Knew Him
by kisskisslovya
Summary: Told by my OC, who manges to chain down the rude, pompous, and suprisingly romantic Draco Malfoy. DracoXOC.
1. Oh, Sweet Hogwarts

So, yeah, reposting this in the "correct format" as approved by the fan fiction people. Previously it had been posted and the whole thing was all four chapters, because I was relatively new to the whole "chapters" system.

Enjoy!

Oh, Sweet Hogwarts

As the many parents and guardians of students who were pushing and shoving to get on the train before it left, I quietly sat in my seat, where I always sit. A few girls would always come by, start to come in and then recognize me, leave, and never try to sit by me again.

I looked out the window to gaze at the crowded Platform 9 ¾ and would wonder what my parents would think of this. My ordinary muggle parents, my mom a lawyer, and my dad a real estate salesman. I got a kick out of that for the past two years.

The reflection in the window was one of an ordinary thirteen year old girl, with green eyes with yellow flecks, but with long sandy brown hair. Freckles dotted her face here and there, but not extremely often.

I was in my third year of Hogwarts, and in the same grade as Harry Potter. I knew his story, but I had only learned about it a few weeks before school started two years ago, and though I was impressed, I could not fully understand the significance of what he did, being raised in a regular home.

The train whistled and it was almost time to leave. After a few girls walked by, I noticed a frail-ish looking boy, with near white blonde hair, with two dim-witted sidekicks with him. Draco Malfoy, with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, standing there looking all high and mighty.

"Ah, is this fresh meat I smell?" Draco said.

"Actually, I'm a third year, and if you haven't noticed me yet, I suggest getting some glasses." I said, uninterested. Crabbe laughed a bit, and Malfoy elbowed him, hard. "You could get some like Harry Potter; I hear you're a big fan of him." This made me smile.

"You little! You're lucky you're a girl, or else!" He pointed towards Goyle, who cracked his knuckles, and acted as though I should be scared.

I rolled my eyes, and looked back out the window, placing my head on my wrist, and resting my elbow on the window. I saw a plump woman with red hair, running with the train with a rat in her hands. The train wasn't going that fast yet, so she disappeared out of view in a few seconds.

Then I saw a light blonde haired girl with a headband around her head that had what looked like it had fire pixie wings on it, walk by my seat.

"Luna! Come sit with me!" I called out. She turned slowly to look at me and smiled that spacey smile. Her clothes were simple, but colorful, and she wore a familiar set of earrings, that were bulky and looked a lot like a type of vegetable.

"Oh, sure! But can Neville sit here, too? I want to tell him about the Nargles." She asked, and Neville came in right behind her.

I saw a charm that looked very familiar around his neck, as he sat down next to Luna.

"I'd like to hear about the Nargles, too." I said. I liked to humor her, since no one really believed her stories. They were fun, though.

"I have an extra charm, if you want it." She said reaching into her bag. I took it and put it around my neck.

And she talked about Nargles, and other beasts, too, as the train raced on towards Hogwarts. It was dark, foggy, and rainy outside, but the train was nice and warm, as it bounced back and forth on the curves.

As Luna finished, and we put on our robes, putting up a curtain between all of us (a handy little charm Professor Flitwick had taught me) I realized I was quite bored. The trolley lady hadn't come by yet, so I decided to go look for her.

I walked outside, into the hallway, and wobbled a little bit, since I had been sitting for a while.

There was no one out in the hall, but I could hear the chattering of students about hoping Professor Snape had been sacked, or that they would get to join the Quidditch team this year. I liked watching Quidditch, but I never really wanted to play. As I thought about it, I walked by the seats that Draco and co. were sitting in.

_Could this day get worse?_ It could.

"Oi, mudblood!" I clenched my teeth tightly together, and I stiffened up, which was strange, because I had been called that before by other Slytherins, but it never bothered me.

I decided to ignore him, but that could not be done. "Look at me, when I talk to you!" he yelled, following me out into the corridor as I walked away. I felt the sudden urge to smack him right where the sun doesn't shine.

"What?" I was about to yell, but got cut off by the sudden brakes of the train. It wasn't possible for us to be there yet. The train suddenly jerked, and I almost fell onto the ground. The lights turned off.

"What's going on?" Malfoy yelled, in an angry tone, but I could sense the fear in his voice. The lights came back on, and then turned off once more.

After yet another lurch, everything went suddenly chilly, and the windows grew frost, that covered the entire glass. I felt a strange sensation, like I would never see the sun shine again, or something like that. Then, down the corridor, I saw a large figure in a torn black cloak.

A dementor. They must have been searching for Sirius Black. It came straight for me, and then everything went black.

(When I opened my eyes I was dead as dust… JK!) When I woke up, I was back with Luna and Neville. Apparently they wondered if I was harmed when the train went crazy, and came looking for me.

We were nearing Hogwarts, and would most likely be there in a matter of a few minutes. We were back in the room of the train, but I heard three familiar voices, and one unfamiliar adult voice, in the room next to us.

"It's all right. It's chocolate." The adult said.

There was a short pause. "What was that thing…that came?" I knew that voice. It was Harry Potter.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." It was the adult this time. "It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." I heard the door open, and then "Eat. You'll feel better."

And he walked past our room. I looked at him and I didn't recognize him. But I did see some familiar scratches on his face. I had seen it in a book from the restricted section of the library. Those were werewolf marks. He couldn't be though. But that wasn't proof enough that he was a werewolf. He might have just been attacked, that's all.

I heard Harry's voice again. "What happened to me?"

"Well, you went sort of rigid." Ron Weasley, the second youngest of the Weasley family. Second only to his little sister, Ginny, who started her first year at Hogwarts last year, and got into some big trouble, or so I heard. The whole Weasley family had bright red hair. Fred and George, in their fifth year were my favorites of the Weasley, but they played a bunch of pranks. "We thought maybe you were having a fit or something."

"And did either of you two… you know… pass out?" I guessed Hermione was with them as well.

"No. I felt weird, though. Like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron said.

"But someone was screaming." Harry inquired. "A woman."

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione told him.

And that was the end of the conversation.

In a few minutes, the train pulled up to the depot, with a large figure with a lamp, waiting for all the first years. Hagrid, the game keeper.

"I feel sorry for those first years." Neville said, since it was still pouring down, and they would have to ride in the boats. Luckily we got to ride in carriages, the carriages that magically pulled themselves. We got into one, and it pulled away. There was no one in it, so much for my bad luck. The way things were going today, I wouldn't be surprised if Draco and the rest were in this carriage.

"What else has your dad found out about those Merripholes?" I asked Luna. She had sent me a letter and a Quibbler over the summer with her owl.

"What are 'Merfoles'?" Neville asked, mispronouncing it.

"They're little creatures that take over your body by hypnotizing you with special trumpets, and they looked like small, skinny trolls." Luna said, in her dazed sort of way. "My dad left it to me now, actually. Since it's easier for them to take over teenagers, Hogwarts will be a primary place for them to settle in. I've almost perfected my caging spell too."

This conversation led to her talk about her father's newest article, entitled "Fudge, or Sludge?" It was talking about her father's newest theory, that the Minister was just a pawn for the Merripholes, and that his brain was turned to mud, or sludge.

Whether it was true or not, it kept me occupied as we traveled through Hogsmeade to get to Hogwarts. I saw Zonko's joke shop, that was lit up brightly, and merchandise could be seen in the shop windows, buzzing and shinning, begging to be bought, which made me excited, since I was going to be able to go there this year. When we reached Hogwarts, the students were running in, trying to beat the pouring rain.

Luna, Neville and me followed suit, and I shook myself dry when we entered through the large oak doors.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised to see you shake like a mongrel pup." I heard. I told myself not to look. To pretend not to hear. But I had jinxed myself in the carriage. Draco Malfoy was waiting to the left of the door, this time without Crabbe and Goyle. He was leaning against one of the Hourglasses that show the number of points for each House, his arms crossed and one foot bent with only his toes touching the ground. (Why was I noticing all of this?)

I gave him a scowl and growled at him like a dog, to show that I didn't care about his remark.

And I walked into the Great Hall without another glance. However, I heard him laugh. But not his usual, "I'm better than you, and I laugh at your lower-class or your stupidity" laugh. It was an amused laugh that was, dare I say, innocent.

A chill went down my spine.

I ignored it, though, and took a place by Neville. Luna was out in the Hall, looking for Merripholes, I guessed.

After all of the new students had been sorted into their new houses, Professor Flitwick and his choir sang with Musical Toads, and then Professor Dumbledore took the floor.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he said, grinning. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we become to, well, befuddled by our excellent feast. Firstly, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor." He continued, and gestured to his left, towards the man with the werewolf scratches on his face. As the people around me applauded, I joined them, but only out of respect for my new teacher. He stood up and bowed then sat back down.

Behind me and to my right I heard,

"Potter. Is it true you fainted?" Of course, it was Malfoy, but I thought, _What_? _Harry fainted too? _The Slytherin beside him mocked him by pretending to faint. "I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." I heard Ron say.

But why wasn't he making fun of me? I mean, he _knew_ I fainted too, it happened right in front of him. It was all so confusing. Well, at the time.

Malfoy laughed, this time his usual, mocking one and Professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"However, our care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Another round of applause, and this time I gladly joined in. Professor McGonagall persuaded him to stand, and whilst doing so, he knocked the table, and made many glasses fall over, and I giggled. All of the glasses except Professor McGonagall's, which she held onto.

"And finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." I gulped. "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures." _You can say that again. _"They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you." _Yeah, because that worked so well._ "It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." During the last sentence, he blew out and candle at "darkest" and then lit it again at the end.

"Well, at least he brightened the mood up a bit at the end, a bit, eh?" I said to Neville, and nudged him a little.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, but that's no joke. That thing attacked you didn't it?"

"Well, I think so. I don't remember. But it's not going to keep me from eating." I said, as the food magically appeared onto the plates in front of us. I could swear I heard a few first years gasp in delight. As usual, the food was fantastic, and afterward, we headed towards the grand staircase, the stairs still moving about, as always. I saw the newest Gryffindor Prefect leading the first years towards the dormitories.

Seamus was the first to get to the doorway, with the fat lady singing. I slightly remember her trying to get the glass on her frame to break last year.

"Fortuna Major." Seamus said, and she silenced him with a few nonsensical noises.

And she returned to her harmony. I got to the door now, and Seamus said, "Here listen. She won't let me in."

Harry was in front of me, and said,

"Fortuna Major."

"No, no. Wait, wait." She said, insistently. "Watch this." She continued singing, but then, halfway screamed her tune. I flinched.

She continued, and then finally, she found a way to break the glass she held in her hand.

"Amazing. Just with my voice!" she said, and laughed a bit.

"Fortuna Major." Harry said once again, his anger seeming to peak.

"Yes, all right. Go in." She said indignantly, sound positively upset at losing her captive audience and she swung the door open, almost hitting Harry as she did.

"Thank you." Harry said, annoyed.

I laughed a bit as I walked past her. Dean walked in next to me, and I said,

"At least breaking it on the wall, she doesn't annoy us."

We both laughed as we filed in.

Seamus was having a similar conversation with Harry.

"She can't even sing." I heard Harry say, and Seamus agreed with him wholeheartedly. Meanwhile, Dean walked right through one of the ghosts in the common room, and got all disgusted, while the ghost continued gliding towards the door, unfazed. I laughed at him, and walked towards the couch.

Alice Grumman, a girl I befriended last year, came and sat next to me.

"Quite a show she put on, huh?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Hopefully, she'll stick with the wall trick." I told her. "Oh, I want to check something in the room. Be right back." I told her, and went up the stairs.

I went to the bed in my dormitory that I shared with Hermione, Alice, Lavender Brown, and Parvarti Patil, as it was always, since our first year. And as I went towards my four-post bed, with its red curtains, I saw it. My early birthday present, from my Aunt Lucy, who was a witch, and had also gone to Hogwarts.

It was an eagle, in a cage, with a note on it. I looked at the note. It read:

Who wants an owl these days? I got you something better. It's a she, and her name is Winry. She's been trained for three years. I wanted to get you a Phoenix, but well, you know. Those cost about three-thousand galleons. I hope you enjoy her.

Love, your Aunt Lucy

I almost squealed.

I mean an eagle! And it's trained like an owl. I didn't care that she couldn't afford to buy a phoenix! I went and opened the cage, once I had calmed down, of course (you can never be too careful), and it obediently went onto my arm.

I stopped myself from running down the stairs, and calmly opened the door. From the stairs I waved at Lavender, Hermione, and Alice, and they came up. I showed them Winry.

"An eagle!" Alice yelled. A few people who could see us from the common room looked up.

Seamus yelled, "Wow. Where'd you get that?"

"My Aunt got it for me for my birthday!" I yelled back excitedly, leaning over the edge of the wall.

"But I thought your birthday wasn't for a few weeks!" Lavender said.

"Yeah, but my Aunt has never been able to wait until the right day. Isn't it so cool?"

"Yes, but is it trained?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it's trained. My aunt said it would act as an owl and deliver my letters!" I said. Then, Winry hopped on my arm a little bit, and shuffled her wings.

"Oh, I'm going to put her up. She probably doesn't like being crowded." Well, that was to be expected, since it wasn't only Lavender, Hermione and Alice crowded around me. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Fred and George, Parvarti, and a couple of upperclassmen had come up to look. Harry I had seen walk into the boys' room.

I went back into the room, put Winry up, checked all my other stuff and changed. I went to bed, since it was a little late. And classes started early tomorrow.


	2. In Which Tea Leaves Annoy Several People

Chapter 2

In Which Tea Leaves Annoy Several People

In the morning, I was a bit sluggish. Last night I could hear the boys having a fun time with the newest line of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor of Beans, the ones that made you do weird sounds. I could hear many animals through the walls and floors, and it kept me up for a little bit.

I changed into my uniform, grabbed my schoolbag and went downstairs to the Great Hall by myself.

The Stairway was surprisingly empty for this time, and I was practically the only one for a few floors.

On the last flight before the ground floor my foot slipped, and I started falling backwards. Luckily someone grabbed my hand. I turned myself over, putting a hand on the step to balance myself, and then saw that the person who had saved me from sliding down the steps was none other than Draco Malfoy.

His hair was sleeked over like normal, glistening in the light from the windows, his tie slightly crooked from the abrupt movement of catching me. Why did he help me? What was he doing here? WHY WAS I STILL BEING SO OBSERVANT OF HIM?

I stood up, but I didn't know how to respond. I saw that he was alone, and thought about saying thank you, but decided not to.

Instead, I quickly turned around, rudely, headed downstairs, into the Great Hall, and sat down without looking back.

I ate, and then went to my first class; Potions.

It was cool as I headed down to the dungeons. However, the bottled perfumes of different powders and concoctions was very dizzying if you hadn't smelled them for a while, so I was out of it for most of class. I remember some ingredient listing, a strict reminder about cauldron upkeep, with a stern look towards Neville, who jumped a little and looked down, and a homework assignment.

Then, after Potions was over, I had to go to Divination.

It was a dusty, not very well lit room, to which you had to climb a ladder into a wooden door that reminded me of an attic.

This was the first year I had Divination, and also the first time I had seen Professor Trelawney.

She was ditzy, with large glasses that were circular and magnified her eyes to an almost alarming size. Her hair, that which wasn't covered by her bandana, was incredibly wavy and unruly, not unlike Hermione's. Along with her long, dark green, full-sleeve velvety dress were several necklaces that clanked, wood against plastic and rocks, and several shawls, wraps and various pieces of fabric and belts wrapped around her waist.

I took a seat, next to a boy named Peter, and waited for the class to start.

As I waited, I looked around. Each table had a different tablecloth, some with multiple ones, and others with thick quilts made with random pieces of mismatched fabric, with jagged edges and multiples sides. They all tended to keep a dark color-scheme, but the room was smoky from incense it seemed. Trelawney was reminding me a lot of a hippie, to tell the truth, minus the drugs(probably), and peace lectures.

When class started, Professor Trelawney said,

"Welcome, my children." In a way she was spacious like Luna. "In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you posses the Sight." She said and stood up, then knocked into her table.

"Hello. My name is Professor Trelawney. And together we shall cast ourselves into the future!" She grinned, like it was something extremely exciting. "This term, we shall focus on Tasseomancy, or the art of reading tea leaves." I knew some of that. Both muggle style and wizard style. Perhaps this class wasn't going to be so weird.

"So, if you please," she continued, "take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." She said, and overlapped her arms. She was a very visually demonstrational person, it seemed. I took Peter's cup, and handed him mine. I looked into it as Professor Trelawney said, "What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read." She trailed on, moving about the classroom.

Peter's cup had two overlapping circles, with meant something was going to happen immediately or very fast. Then he had a shape like a serpent's cross, which I had to look in the book for, while Professor Trelawney continued,

"But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond!" She said and made a dramatic gesture. I found the serpent's cross symbol in the book, and it meant that something weird or bad was going to happen to someone _else._

I was about to tell Professor Trelawney, but then she said to Neville, "You, boy, is your grandmother quite well?"

Neville stuttered a bit and said, "Um, I think so."

"Don't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." She said, and held out her hand. Dean handed it to her, and she said, "Oh, pity." And walked past them.

Neville snatched up the cup and looked inside, but looked at the designs with confusion.

"Broaden your minds." She said again.

I watched her curiously, as she past by Ron and made a few amazed 'Oh's. Ron looked at her with a look of confusion, fear, and amusement, all at the same time.

"Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond?" She asked him.

"S-Sure." Was the reply.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." She told him.

"Yeah." He said, and looked at the cup, then the book and then the cup again, and said, "Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering." He said as he pointed at a page in the book.

"And that there could be the sun, and that's happiness. So… you're gonna suffer, but you're going to be happy about it." He told Harry, a little confused.

I thought about saying "Kinky", but decided not to.

Professor Trelawney took the cup, looked at it, and then sort of threw it back onto the table with a scared gasp.

"Oh, my dear boy. My dear, you have the Grim."

And then Seamus said, "The Grin? What's the Grin?"

Someone else yelled to him,

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim."

"Taking the form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen… of death." Jacob said, reading out of the book.

The classroom went silent. After a few minutes, everyone returned to their own table's business and started reading the cups again, though the conversations were much more disquieted. Professor Trelawney sat down for a few minutes, and then walked around a bit, talking to the students, checking their answers.

The entire rest of the class she stayed away from Harry and Ron's table.

When she came by me she asked, "My dear, are you confused about your answer?"

"Well, yeah, a bit." I explained, as she nodded along. "Well, at first, Peter's cup said that something bad was going to happen to someone else really soon, but then it shifted a bit, and changed the answer. Now it's saying that someone will give him an answer to a question he hasn't asked anyone, but one he was thinking."

"That is a very good observation. I believe that since your first answer already past, you got another one." She told me.

"So, Harry getting the Grim was Peter's first answer?" I asked.

"Yes, quite so." She said, and turned to Peter. "Do you know what this un-said question is?"

"Not really. I mean, I ask a lot of questions. It would be hard to pin-point one down."

"Mm, quite, quite." Professor Trelawney said and walked away to another table.

Peter then asked me to read my own cup, and tell him what it said, which I did, since I enjoyed being smart occasionally.

I read it to the best of my ability, and it seemed to say that I would have a logical occurrence with someone I least expected it to be with. That confused me. I told Peter what I read, but double-checked the "logical" part, which was a swirl.

The book then explained. Instead of 'logical' it was really, dare I say, a sort of romantic way, or passionately, according to the book. That made me weirded out. I wasn't hoping for anything of the sort to happen with _anyone,_ not to mention someone I least expected it to be with.

I didn't tell Peter that though. The passionately part at all, even. I was going to keep it to myself instead.

At the end of class, Professor Trelawney gave us homework to make five records of our tea leaves before next class, and I left to go to my next class.

I had to go outside, and head to Care of Magical Creatures next, with Hagrid. The only downfall was it was with the Slytherins.

As I walked towards his hut, just on the outline of the forest, I could see a few students already gathered there. And behind me I could hear Draco. I normally would have hoped something bad would happen to him so that he couldn't make fun of me, but didn't this one time, since what he did this morning.

When we got there, Hagrid said he had something special for our first day, and we followed him into the forest. I noticed that he had dead ferrets on his belt. That could me one of three things. He had a Hippogriff, an Eafoma, or both, a bad combination. We got to a little area in the forest with a small stone wall with a small gap here and there, and entered.

"Right, you lot, less chatterin' if you don't mind. Form a group over there." He said and pointed to the right.

"Oh and turn your books to page 49."

I already had mine unbuckled and calmed, and started turning towards the page when Draco said,

"Exactly how do we do that?" And harshly, I might add.

"Stroke the spine." I said under my breath, while Hagrid said "You just stoke the spine o' course. Goodness me!"

Meanwhile, Neville got attacked by his book.

"I think they're funny." Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah. Terrible funny." Draco responded. "Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Just wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." He said, and laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said, defending Hagrid.

Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, laughed and cooed a bit proudly. _Yeah, like he would even dare take anyone on._

Malfoy walked forward, though. Suddenly, he jerked back and looked up in the sky. He pointed and said, "Dementor, Dementor!"

Everyone but I and the Slytherins looked. Did they not know it would get cold if a dementor were here?

Well, Draco got a kick out of it and put their hoods on (looking like the K.K.K. if you had asked me) and made scary (NOT) ghost sounds.

Hermione shoved him off and turned Harry away, meanwhile Ron told Neville, who was coming back from his wrestle with his book, his clothes ripped, "You're supposed to stroke it."

Neville replied, "Yeah." and dropped his book down on the boulder next to him.

Hagrid came back and cleared his throat, getting the class's attention. Then he said "Da duh duh da!" and pointed at a Hippogriff.

Everyone stared at it, both cautiously and curiously. Even Hermione.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said, and threw a ferret to it. "Say hello to Buckbeak." He continued, as it swallowed the ferret.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked him.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know about hippogriffs are they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not, under any circumstances, want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the very last thing you do." He said. "Now," he continued, and clapped his hands together. "Who'd like to come say hello?" Everyone backed away, but Harry stayed up front.

"Well done, Harry. Well, done." Hagrid said. Suddenly, Harry looked behind him, and I guessed he didn't think to back up. Harry turned back to Hagrid, but didn't walk up.

Ron went up to him and pushed his back a little, like a kid.

"Now," Hagrid said, as Harry walked forward a bit. "You have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So, step up, give a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not- Well, we'll get to that later."

Harry walked up a little bit more, and slowly started to bow. Buckbeak looked at him, then cawed at him, and flapped his wings.

"Back off, Harry! Back off!" Hagrid told him warningly. Harry snapped a twig, and a few people gasped. Hagrid told Harry to keep still, and he did. Then in a few seconds, Buckbeak calmed down, and gave his bow.

Hagrid congratulated Harry, and threw Buckbeak another ferret, then said,

"All right, I think you can go and pat him now. Go on." He said and ushered Harry forward.

Harry walked forward slowly, and Malfoy shoved his way to the front, and Crabbe tried to shove me, but I kept my ground, and didn't move. Draco took a loud bite out of an apple. (My comment as the author: All the fangirls want to be that apple.)

Harry held out his hand, but then Buckbeak snipped at him, and missed. Hagrid told him to slow down, and then said to let Buckbeak come to him. Slowly, Buckbeak put his beak to Harry's hand.

Hagrid started applauding. "Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!" Everyone started applauding then, except for the Slytherins, and Draco took another bite out of his apple.

Hagrid stepped towards Harry and said,

"I think he may let you ride him now."

"What?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Hagrid then proceeded to pick him up, and put him on Buckbeak, all while Harry shouted "Hey" a few times. Hagrid put him just behind the wing-joint, and then said,

"Don't pull out any of his feathers, 'cause he won't thank you for that." And smacked Buckbeak.

Buckbeak reared for a few seconds, then started to run. He took flight, Harry tightly gripping him, and they disappeared out of view. There was some chattering about the students.

They didn't come back until a few minutes past.

When they came back around, Hagrid whistled and Buckbeak began his decent. There was cheering among the students as the landed, and Hagrid congratulated them both.

As Hagrid lifted Harry off of Buckbeak, Malfoy stepped forward, and said "Oh, please." Hagrid put Harry off to the side and said something to him, so he didn't notice Draco until he was getting very close to Buckbeak.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" Draco yelled at Buckbeak.

Buckbeak reared back and cawed and scraped at Malfoy just barely missing him. Then he actually did get hit, and the force of the blow knocked Draco down. There was some screaming among the students as Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down. He threw a ferret to the left, and Buckbeak ran towards it.

"It's killed me!" Draco said, and moaned painfully.

Hagrid tried to calm him, but Hermione yelled, "Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital wing."

"I'm the teacher; I'll do it." Hagrid said, and picked Draco up. Draco moaned some more and said,

"You're gonna regret this! You and your bloody chicken!"

_Yeah, sure, make it angrier by insulting it again._

"Class dismissed." Hagrid called.

I picked up my book, and buckled it again. Before Neville got to his, I stroked it and buckled it for him.

"Thanks." He said.

I walked back to the castle in silence. Through Charms, my next class, I was somewhat dazed. I only half performed listened to the tiny Professor Flitwick, and then went to lunch in the same state, not caring much about homework or essential everyday charms that one would use in the future.

Something was bugging me, and that was certain. But I couldn't tell what, and it felt like I had forgot something.


	3. A Romantic Encounter

Chapter 3

A Romantic Encounter with Someone I Least Expected

I went down the stairs, to the Great Hall after Charms. Among the chattering and munching of the students were the numerous talks about Draco's incident during Hagrid's class. It was difficult to make out anything eligible, being in a large crowd, where when one person raises their voice, everyone else does too. However, it gave me an idea. After I ate, I went to the second floor, took a left, and cautiously peeked around a corner. Exiting from the large doors of the hospital wing was Crabbe and Goyle.

After I was sure they had moved far down the hallway, and around a corner, I walked towards the tall doors.

I walked in, and looked around cautiously. Nobody was there, even, Madame Pompfrey, except for Draco, who was lying against his pillow, with his eyes closed.

I closed the door quietly and walked over to his bed.

I stood there until he opened his eyes, watching his calm face move with the steady rising and falling of his chest, reminding myself that _everyone's_ sleeping face must have been cute. After a few moments passed, he opened his eyes slowly. When he saw me he jumped a little, gave a moan of pain and gripped his arm.

"What're you doing here?" He said, somewhat annoyed, after the pain in his arm receded a bit.

"Not much. Wanted to see if your arm got chopped off, is all." I said, making the situation a smidge less awkward that it was.

"Yeah. I'm lucky it didn't though." He said, always ready to try and get some attention.

"And…" I continued my voice quieter and less mocking than before, "I also wanted to thank you. For this morning." I added when he looked at me confusedly.

"Yeah, well, don't take it too seriously."

"Oh, sure. I'm just curious about why you did it." I said rocking on my heels.

"Well…" He said, not sure how to phrase his sentence. "It was…you know, a reflex." He said, trying not to make eye contact by staring down at his arm, fiddling with a thread from the bandages.

"Sure." I said, sitting down on the side of his bed. "Or maybe not."

He looked at me suspiciously. "What'd you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean by that?" I asked him, toying with him and smiling a bit. "I think you have a bit of decency, a bit of, well, let's say, friendship-longing."

"What?" He asked, somewhat annoyed and more than a bit confused.

I was confusing myself a bit, so I said,

"Oh nothing."

"So you're saying, I want more friends?"

"Or something more." I told him looking away, and just blurting things out before I had time to process what I even meant. Where was this coming from anyways? "Most likely not with me of course, but maybe with someone else. It must get a little dull with only _those_ two dimwits to hang out with."

"Oh, come off it. I could kiss you right now, and it wouldn't mean anything."

I gave a small humph, and said, "I'd like to see you try." I knew he wouldn't really do it. Especially since he wouldn't be caught dead snogging with a mud-blood.

But I appeared to be wrong; not only did his uninjured hand reach around and tug my neck, pulling me forward, but he also, well, put his lips to mine. But that wasn't the weirdest yet. I felt the sparks. There was massive energy moving between us.

I broke off. I didn't really know what else to do, it was so sudden and abrupt, so I stood up and walked out the door. But, before I went out of the door, I noticed that he had the same shocked expression as I did, and his unharmed hand was covering his mouth, like the his body has just taken over with processing _his_ thoughts as well. I shut the door of the infirmary, and slid down them, covering my mouth. Most of the students were in the great hall, so nobody saw me sitting there, red-faced, covering my mouth and breathing deeply, processing what had just happened. I sat there for a while, though I had no idea how long. Once the heat of my blush seemed to fade from my cheeks, I went downstairs. There were only a few students still eating in the great hall, and I had already eaten, so I went to my next class. All through it I couldn't get those two things out of my head; my tea leaf prophecy, and well, what had just happened in the hospital wing.

Luckily, I had only three more classes before I could go and sit in my room and sort this whole thing out.

I vaguely remembered the homework that Professors had given to their classes, but luckily Professor Lupin didn't give us any homework at all. And I got a chance to take a better look at his scars, which distracted me for a good while.

I worked on my Tasseomancy homework for a bit in the Great Hall while I was eating dinner, since the tea was right there, anyways. However, after I had eaten, I hurried to eat and get out of there, since Draco had turned up, and started complaining loudly to his friends about how badly his arm hurt. Just seeing him reminded me of what had happened, so I left as soon as I could. Draco noticed me, which is how I realized I made a big mistake, since I walked right by where he was sitting.

I hurried past him, and noticed that he watched me all the way to the door, but just when I got to it, I saw Seamus running by, calling,

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" as he ran down the Gryffindor table.

I headed back, thinking to myself, 'Look away, look away, look away!' while Ron asked Seamus who.

"Sirius Black!" Seamus called as he put a newspaper down on the table. When I got there I looked at it.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione said, scanning the paper.

Neville, who sat down right next to Seamus, said, "You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?"

"With dementors at every entrance?" I said.

"Dementors? He's already slipped past them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus said, looking around at everyone crowded at the table.

"Seamus is right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke, lookin' for him." A boy named Jacob said. "Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

"But what would make him want to come here?" I asked. "Do you think he wants to get to Dumbledore?"

"Don't know." Seamus said. "I heard he was one of You-Know-Who's supporters, so maybe he is."

"You think he's after you, Harry?" Neville asked him across the table.

"I don't know. I've got a lot of work to do, though, so I'm headed back to the common room. See you." He said and walked off.

"That was a little suspicious." I said, one eyebrow rose. Just then Hermione and Ron got up too, before I could ask them anything. "You think those three know anything?"

Seamus gave a little laugh. "Probably so. There's always up to summat."

"Well, I've got no reason to hang about anymore." Neville said and stood up. "I think I'll head to the common room."

"How about you head with me to the library?" I asked him. "You could help me with my Herbology homework."

"Alright." He said, and we walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards the library.

"You owe me one. I know you were getting scared."  
>"Yeah, but… well, let's just say I don't have good ties with any of the Black family."<p>

"Well, I've no need to pry, and you've got your reasons. If you want, we don't have to head to the library. We can go to the common room if you feel safer there." I said and gave a little laugh. However, Neville didn't look up, or laugh or give any real response. He just looked extremely gaunt.

"C'mon." I said, and patted his back once. "Let's get you to the common room." I led him to the grand staircase, and he went up slowly.

"What's up with you, Longbottom?" I heard a voice behind us say. "Need a girl to help you up the stairs?" I turned around.

"What are you doing up here anyways? Don't the Slytherins lie in the dungeons with the other rats?" I told him, losing my cool. Draco lost his pompous and rude face when I turned around. Did he not recognize me from the back?

However, I didn't want to stick around him, so I helped Neville get back up to the Gryffindor common room, making sure he didn't get his leg caught in the magic step that your leg falls through.

When we got to the Common Room, Neville headed straight upstairs. It was pretty empty, since most kids were eating in the Great Hall or studying in the library. But I didn't want to hang around for it to get crowded, so I went straight to the girls' dormitories. Charms homework wasn't so bad, and my mind was busy focusing on the day's earlier events, so I eventually drifted off on my bed, my face lying over a crumpled piece of parchment, which lay on top of my defense against the dark arts book.

I suddenly heard laughing in the distance.

It was a group of people just laughing. I couldn't see them, though. I looked around. I was just in a field of, well, newly bloomed tulips. Then one of the voices laughing stood out more. It was extremely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on whose it was, or where I had heard it before. But, in a few seconds, all of the other laughter disappeared from my ears; all but that one familiar voice. Then I remembered whose it was. Draco's, from the first day back. The laugh that I had never heard come out of his mouth before. The short laugh that was so unlike him.

And then I saw him. He stood there, right next to me, smiling. And then, to my surprise, I realized I was smiling too. But then, it was all over; the field, Draco, the laughter, everything. All I could see was white.

Then I heard someone calling my name, and I was jerked awake.

I woke up to find Alice prodding me with her finger.

"I saw you were already done with your Charm's night-work, so I was wondering if you would help me. I asked Hermione, but she says I should do it myself." She said, and I started to sit upright on my bed. "Oh, and your hawk's getting a little restless in her cage, I think."

I turned to look at my side table. Winry was fluffing her wings, and she kept turning in her cage.

"Alright let me put here out for a bit, and then I'll help you." I said.

I opened my window, let Winry fly out, shut it, and covered it so that the setting sun wouldn't hurt my eyes. But just before the latch went down, I noticed three familiar figures heading towards Hagrid's hut.

I shrugged it off, and turned around to face Alice.

"Let's get to it."

Alice could have done her homework by herself, but I helped her anyways. We went to the common room, and by the time she finished, nearly everyone was up in their dormitories.

We headed up, I let Winry back in, and we both went to sleep. Just before I dozed off, I realized that Hermione's bed was empty. I was too tired to care though.


	4. What Do I Fear the Most?

Okay, so this is where the romance stuff really kicks in!

Critiques are always welcome; just stay Earth temperature with the flames.

ALSO! No updates unless I get some reviews, unfortunately. I would like to know that people want it updated before I'll put in the effort… I'm lazy like that.

Chapter 4

What Do I Fear the Most?

As I got back into the Hogwart's schedule, classes got more boring every day, until the day Draco came back to class, which was a few weeks later.

The first class the 3rd years had with the Slytherins was double potions. Draco had entered halfway through, as I cut up some daisy roots for the shrinking potion we were making, which had the density of milk, smelled horrible and was probably made wrong as well. I looked at my book as I heard Draco say,

"Sir, I can't cut my daisy roots, because of my arm. I-" Snape interrupted him, and, without looking up, said,

"Weasley, I want you to help Mr. Malfoy cut his roots."

I continued trying to figure out what my mistake with my potion had been, when I heard from behind me,

"Professor, Weasley is destroying my roots, sir."

This time I looked back as Professor Snape said,

"Weasley, trade roots with Malfoy." Ron looked absolute, and this was saying something, red. And extremely mad. He glared at the oily top of Professor Snape's greasy head for the entire rest of class.

By the time class was over, my potion was just as bad smelling, though slightly more green, as it was supposed to be, and I had no idea what was wrong with it still. Ron left the class looking extremely upset, while Draco looked absolutely pleased with himself.

As we headed up the stairs, the Gryffindors split up; most of them headed the left way up the stairs, while a small group of us went through a door on the first floor to Muggle Studies. I mainly took this class as a free period, since there really wouldn't be much I didn't know already. Not to mention the fact that I sat right next to Hermione, and she was always taking notes.

And, as far as classes go, Muggle Studies was the easiest class I had.

But after Muggle Studies, Hermione vanished, and I headed up to Divination alone. Two flights before I got to the staircase that led up to the Divination room, an enchanted paper crane floated in front of me. In it was a note; it read;

Go to the seventh floor, near the statue of the trolls and a wizard, near 8 o'clock. Meet you there.

I looked at the paper, and then did a quick one-two of the staircase I was on. Nobody was there except for a random ghost reading a book and a few other stragglers to Professor Trelawney's class, who looked very deep in conversation. However, I knew that if I waited around, I would be late for class, so I shoved the thought aside and went up the ladder.

Divination was progressing into the dullest class, but I knew I would get jinxed by one of the jokesters in the class if I fell asleep, so I focused on the oak leaf patterns and their meanings from the book.

So, Divination came and went, and we had to go downstairs to the grounds. It was a gorgeous day outside, but Professor Hagrid's (it sounded so weird saying that) class was much less intriguing then the first day. We were now studying grub looking things called flobberworms. I was glad when it came time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Lupin had changed the scenery since last class. All of the desks were gone, and in the middle of the classroom there was a fairly large wardrobe. As we all filed in, there were mutterings here and there, and some of the students sat down on the floor.

Suddenly, the wardrobe rattled and shook. Everyone in the class stared at it, wondering if the had really seen it move.

Professor Lupin, who was standing to the left of the huddle that was the group of students, said, "Intriguing, isn't it?" as the wardrobe shook once more.

"Now," he continued, "Would anyone light to venture a guess, as to what lies inside?"

Dean was the first to answer. "That's a boggart, that is."

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Can anyone tell me what a boggart _looks_ like?"

"No one knows." Came the answer from my left. I looked over to see Hermione, while Ron said "When did she get here?"

"Boggarts are shape shifters." She continued. "They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

Professor Lupin cut here off, and said, "So terrifying, yes, yes, yes." Some of the students looked mildly scared, while others looked incredibly curious. Professor Lupin walked casually towards the class, saying as he went, "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart." And the wardrobe rattled once more from behind him.

"Let's practice it now." He said with a slight glance back at the wardrobe. "Without wands, please." He said, as some students were reaching into their pockets.

"After me. _Riddikulus!_"

"_Ridiculous!_" The class responded.

"Very good. Now, a little louder, and very, very, clear. _Riddikulus_!" He said, making sure to add more emphasis to the word.

"_Riddikulus!_" the class shouted, much more firmly and pronounced than before.

However, I heard a quiet remark from behind me, and to my right. "This class is ridiculous." Said Draco Malfoy, the ever negative.

"Well, so much for the easy part. Now, it's not as easy as 1-2-3 when you're going up against the thing you fear the most. And the incantation alone is not enough. You see, what really finishes a boggart is _laughter_. You need to force it to assume the shape you find truly amusing. Perhaps I should explain. Uh, Neville, would you join me?"

Neville jumped up a little when he called his name, and then gulped as he headed forward.

"Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Professor Lupin asked him, as Neville hung his head and looked at his shoelaces, which were untied.

Neville mumbled something I couldn't quite make out, and Professor Lupin asked, "Sorry?"

"P-Professor Snape." He said a bit more loudly. Most of the class giggled and sniggered, including myself.

"Professor Snape." Professor Lupin said with a chuckle. "Yes, frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either." And some of the class laughed again.

Professor Lupin assured him that it wouldn't and said, "Now, I want you to picture her clothes; only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"S-she carries a red handbag-"

"Ah, as long as you see it, we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do." He said, and whispered something into Neville's ear that I couldn't quite make out either.

As he finished, he said, more loudly, "Can you do that for me?" Neville just looked at him, confused and scared.

His fear doubled as Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the handle on the door of the wardrobe. However, he steadily raised his wand.

As the door of the wardrobe slowly opened, Professor Snape, dressed in his usual black cloak, slithered out.

He walked towards Neville, and after taking a few steps, Neville shouted,

"_Riddikulus!_" And flourished his outstretched wand at the boggart. Immediately, Snape's long, black cloak changed into an acid green dress, complete with fur neckline with a red handbag in his right arm. On top of his greasy hair was a hat with a stuffed and moth-eaten vulture.

Professor Lupin congratulated Neville, and told everyone to get in an orderly line. He directed Neville towards the back of the line, and as he did so, there was much shoving and pushing as everyone tried to get closer to the would-be Snape. Neville looked positively pleased with himself as he took a place behind Lavennder, who had begrudgingly found herself at the back of the line. I saw Draco easily shove a student with his injured arm, and I wounded up getting behind Harry. There was still shoving going on as Ron stepped up.

As Ron moved forward, the boggart swirled in a ball of black, red, and gray, until suddenly, it transformed into a gigantic spider. At that moment, I had _so_ wanted to have been able to see Ron's face. I could hear him whimpering though, as his held up his shaking hand, brandishing his wand towards the advancing spider, which was snipping it's pinchers at him.

He shouted, "_Riddikulus!_" And suddenly, the spider had roller-skates on all eight of its legs, and was sliding and falling.

"Marvelous!" Professor Lupin shouted. "Next, Parvarti! Step up!"

Ron headed towards the back of the line, exchanging low-fives as he went, and Parvarti, still giggling at the spider, moved in. Once again, the boggart swirled into a mass of different colors, taking on multiple shapes and then quickly changing out of them, creating a blur that you couldn't make anything out of. Eventually, it landed as a huge snake, several times the size of a normal one. It hissed and scented the air slightly at Parvarti as she held up her wand.

"_Riddikulus!_"

And it turned into an, if you asked me, even scarier looking Jack in the box, that rocked back and forth.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Harry, up next."

Harry walked forward, his wand in his hand. The boggart took longer to change this time, and suddenly it swirled into black, white, gray, silver, red, black, and then turned into a boggart that swooped in on Harry exceedingly fast.

Before it engaged Harry, Professor Lupin lunged in front of him. The boggart quickly changed into the figure of a full moon, with clouds and stars around it. The Professor cast the charm at it, and it turned into a balloon and whizzed around the room, zooming in and out of the line as the helium was released. Professor Lupin opened the door of the wardrobe with his wand just as the boggart flew towards it, and the boggart flew in, while the door shut tight behind it.

"Alright, uh, sorry about that. I believe that's enough for today…So, if you'll all pack up your things." Professor Lupin addressed the class. I gave a sad moan, since I was right behind Harry, and several other students groaned as well. "Sorry, but you can have too much of a good thing."

Just before I went to get my bag, I stole a glance at Harry. He was frozen, still staring at the wardrobe.

I walked up to him, and tugged on his sleeve. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"Er, yeah. I'm fine." He said and shrugged me off. I walked towards the back of the class. Harry took one more look at the wardrobe, and then turned and walked towards where Ron and Hermione were standing, shaking his head. I walked over to Alice. She was talking to Parvarti about her snake.

I was too obsessed with another thought to think about the lesson too much. As we walked out of the classroom, I couldn't help thinking about that moon. Scratches on his face that were definitely werewolf, fearing the full moon, I was becoming more and more worried. But still, that doesn't mean he _was_ a werewolf. If he had been attacked by a werewolf as a child, then he would most definitely be afraid of the full moon, because it would be like that memory all over again…right?

I tried to push the thought away. However, it lingered like a fly in my mind. I decided that, the next chance I got, I would ask Professor Lupin directly.

In Charms we studied a back-firer that would turn a simple to moderate jinx back on the person who had first fired it. Only Hermione had managed to perfect it. I had just managed to have it splutter and fall, bounce a little on the floor towards my opponent, then die out.

And then I had to go to Herbology, where we were studying an Algerian plant that the roots of which could be ground up and put in sleeping potions. I made sure to stand by Neville, since he was always super attentive when it came to Herbology. He promised to fill me in on the details when dinner was over.

However, before dinner, we were going to be able to go to Hogsmeade. I had made sure to grab my permission slip before classes today, and I ran outside with Alice and Luna. We eagerly handed Professor McGonagall the passes and then followed Filch into town.

Hogsmeade was more than I could have hoped. We went into Honeyduke's first. It was slightly packed, but we managed to get in. Luna mainly just looked at everything, but Alice got a sugar quill, two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and I got a bag of Licorice Wands, some cotton candy (though it seemed the wizarding world called it spun sugar) and a chocolate frog. We had decided to wait on the enchanted candies, until we had seen them up front, preferable not on ourselves. Some of the magical ones sounded pretty cool, though. There was a hard candy that made your tongue flash a rainbow of colors, a jawbreaker that would make you hover, and hissing gummy snakes, not to mention all the non-candy related props and gadgets that were very attention-occupying in the shop.

Then we met up with Seamus and Dean, and proceeded into Zonko's Joke Shop. Several of the products were banned from school grounds, though it seemed the students didn't think Filch would be searching our pockets, and bought them anyways. There were a few other things though, like muggle card tricks and Slinkys, and one of those plastic guns that pulling the trigger makes a little ribbon fly out that says "BANG!" They even had some Sneakoscopes.

There were fanged Frisbees and trick wands, biting wind-up teeth and Stink Pellets, Belch Powder and rings that made your hand turn purple or teal.

I bought a belt that makes you sprout cat ears on top of your head. Alice laughed at it, but Luna made her confused as she mentioned they help confuse Gigaruois Manglers. We walked out of Zonko's in an awkward silence, which didn't faze Luna, though I couldn't help smiling. I was having too much fun.

When we had to head back up to Hogwarts, our pockets were lighter, out hands full with merchandise, and Seamus and Dean had somehow, amazingly, concealed away a Fanged Frisbee in their cloaks. I was wearing my belt, but Filch made me take it off as we got into the school grounds. I put it in one of my bags, and we bolted up to the dormitory.

(I had to tweak this part a bit, so if you watch the movie near the time you read it, you might not understand. The fat lady leaving her portrait would have coincided with my plot, so it happens later on. Oh, and I changed the story from the book, at least, since in the book they are at Hogsmeade all day, instead of after class. Sorry for the change. (; )

Harry was in the common room, looking slightly sulky, which I had never seen him like that before.

I told Alice that I was going to go study in the library, and snuck out of the common room, just before Dean sent out his Fanged Frisbee, that had actually made it through Filch's search. I headed towards the seventh floor, towards the statue of Barnabus the Barmy being attacked by trolls and saw, to my shocked surprise, none other than Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall there, right next to the statue.

He looked so debonair and cool, standing there. His face looked bored but still retained that smug look he always wore. And I had to stop being so attentive!

He leaned away from the wall and walked past it three times, his eyes shut in concentration. On the third turn, a door magically sprouted from the wall. It was wood and fairly large, but ornamental as well.

He opened it and gestured to me to follow him. I followed him in, and I found myself in a place not unlike the common room. There were chairs and tables and sofas and even a fireplace. Draco sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

He just sat there, staring at his clenched hands, his leg bouncing up and down.

After a few moments, his said, "Damn it, would you sit down? You're bugging the crap out of me." I sat down in the chair opposite him, trying to keep a fair bit of distance.

He looked up at me, and his eyes surprised me. They were a delicate green, and filled with warmth I hadn't ever seen before. He looked slightly worried, and pissed off. It seemed he couldn't find the words he wanted to say and it aggravated him.

After a few moments of sitting there, I decided to break the silence. "Why do you insist on wearing that cast, even if you don't need it anymore?" Okay, not just to break the silence, I was actually curious about that.

He glanced up at me, the worry and anger gone, and now he looked surprised.

"W-well, I…uh…Well, err… to tell you the truth, mostly because it gets me out of doing my work. But, it still does hurt a bit sometimes. Hopefully my father will get this whole mess with the hippogriff out of the way soon." He said and looked to his left, into the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Nothing. Besides, that's not what I wanted to talk about. Okay…uh…jeez…Where do I begin?" He sighed, and then said, "Okay, kiss in the infirmary; definitely something weird about that. No disagreement on that, right?" He asked and looked at me.

I nodded.

"But, ever since then, I…grr…it sounds so childish and wimpy when I say it like this, but, I've wanted to be around you." He stood up, hand clenching fist in an effort to release his own tension. "I wanted to make you smile when you frown, or rub away that crease in your forehead when you're confused." He said, and this time, plopped down on the couch next to me. He laid his head back against the top of the cushion, and sighed again.

"I'd really appreciate some verbal communication right now." He said, without lifting his head.

"Oh, well, uh…" I said. "I don't know about all of that," Yes, I did, but I didn't have the guts to say it. "But I do feel weird when I'm near you. The other day when I passed by you at dinner, I couldn't help but smile and blush when you grinned at me." I knew he hadn't been grinning at me, but he had looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"Thank God." He said, with an exacerbated sigh. "So it isn't just me."

"Well, after that kiss, I don't know how it could just be you. I mean, c'mon. That was crazy wired."

"So…what do we do?" He asked. "I mean, do we just ignore it? No offense, but… I_ really_ don't want to be going out with you in broad daylight." He said.

"And me either with you." I responded. As unromantic as it was, at least it was mutual.

"Do you _want_ to go out with me?" He asked, staring at me intently, his eyes deep and focused.

"Um, well, I guess, but…" I said, averting my eyes from his intense stare.

"How about we keep it secret?" He proposed out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Y'know, meeting here every few nights, hanging out, and nobody will know." He said, looking much less worried now, and more excited.

"Well, I-I guess. When will we meet up again?"

"How about tomorrow? If something comes up we have to make a sign or something, like, if you skip out, you could do a hand gesture in the middle of class, and I'll know you had no other choice or something."

This was moving a little fast, but I decided to work with it, instead of fighting against it.

"Alright."

And then another awkward silence came up, and I decided to break it again.

"But, seriously, what are we going to do?" I asked him. I decided the best thing to do was to introduce ourselves to the fact that we were boyfriend and girlfriend now, so I moved over and sat next to him on the couch.

He, surprisingly, made another move, and grabbed my hand. "I-I've never really been in a real relationship before…" I said, looking down at my lap. "…So I'm not really sure how it go-" But I got cut off.

I got cut off because his lips had made contact with mine. And this kiss was different then that kiss in the hospital wing. Not really in a bad way, but just different. It was seriously like a boyfriend-girlfriend kiss. It was, well, to put it bluntly, more passionate. And I enjoyed it. I felt my eyes falling slowly, and I couldn't count the moments passing by, even if I wanted to.

Soon, his tongue licked my lower lip. I somehow knew he was asking for my permission, and my lips parted, and I felt his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. I felt invaded, but I liked it, knowing it was him.

Eventually, however, we broke off, but not like before. It was slowly, like we didn't want to part, whereas, before, I had jerked away. The only reason we broke off was because we had to take a breather. I hadn't even thought to check the time, and I slowly drifted to sleep on his shoulder.

Luckily I woke up not too later, with his finger idly combing through my hair. I decided that it was best we head back to the dorms. It was only 9-ish, so I wouldn't be in trouble. And neither of us had a problem with separating.

It was like the more I thought I would be away from him, the more intense the moment would be when I saw him again. So I headed back to my dorm and drifted blissfully into sleep on my bed. However, I saw Hermione deep in study on a table in the common room when I headed up to the girls dormitories.


End file.
